This invention relates to a seat construction of a type for mounting on a boat so as to provide a swivel seat with a resilient spring arrangement in a vertical direction so as to accommodate the vertical shock forces generated as the boat moves at higher speed across the water.
Swivel seats on boats are well known and are often provided for fishing boats to allow the person fishing to rotate the seat to take up various different directions in the boat for fishing or other purposes. For this purpose there is often provided a simple cup member which is attached to a suitable horizontal surface of the boat. Into the cup member is inserted a pin which can rotate relative to the cup member about a vertical axis. The pin is attached to the underside of a plate member which is then screwed or bolted to the underside of the seat. In addition arrangements can be provided in which there is an upstanding stem which projects from a cup mounted in the floor of the boat. The stem provides a further cup at the upper end into which the pin is inserted thus raising the seat to a suitable height from the floor to comfortably accommodate the rider.
Attempts have been made to provide a spring connection which allows the seat to have a spring suspension arrangement to accommodate the shocks often experienced as a boat travels at higher speed across the water. Up till now this has been simply achieved by providing a spring surrounding the shaft between the underside of the plate attached to the bottom of the chair and the top of the cup member. As this length is relatively short, this necessitates the use of a relatively short spring and in order to provide the sufficient degree of longitudinal movement, the spring has to be relatively weak or thin. Springs of this type are thus easily compressed beyond their elastic limit leading to permanent deformation and a permanent loss of the spring suspension.